Rise of the Maximals Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Rise of the Maximals Part 1. One day at Golden Oaks Library, Princess Yuna and her friends were studying as usual about the Maximals and the Autobots on the Journals. Dipper Pines: I've heard stories about the Maximals and the Autobots being guardians of all of mankind. Princess Yuna: I've heard of it too, Dipper. Princess Flurry Heart: They're so amazing. Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna. Studying hard I see. Princess Yuna: I sure am, Mama. How's it going, Solarna? Princess Solarna: Same as always, Yuna. Then, Studying time was over. In the vehicle room, Yuna and her friends were amazed to see the historical transportations. There was the Flying Ford Anglia, the Hogwarts Express, the Polar Express, Ecto-1, Ecto-1 (2016), Ecto-2, the Patty Wagon, the LEGO Batmobile, the LEGO Ultimate Batmobile, the Super Cycle, Emmet Brickowski's Construct-O-Mech, Benny's Spaceship, the Millennium Falcon, the X-Wing Starfighters, the DeLorean Time Machine, the Jules Verne Time Train, Vanellope's Candy Kart, K.I.T.T., the Mystery Machine, the A-Team's Van, And many more. Princess Yuna: It's really amazing seeing the historical transportations. Princess Flurry Heart: I know, Yuna. There's the Flying Ford Anglia, the Hogwarts Express, the Polar Express, Ecto-1, its 2016 replica, the Patty Wagon, the Lego Batmobile, the LEGO Ultimate Batmobile, the Super Cycle, Emmet's mech, Benny's spaceship, the Millennium Falcon, the DeLorean Time Machine and many more. Lightning McQueen: I know, It's incredible. Snowdrop: It sure is, Lightning. Mater: How many historical vehicles are in this here room, Miss Yuna? Princess Yuna: Over hundreds of them, Mater. Mater: Ya don't say! That there must've cost a fortune or somethin'. Just then, K.I.T.T. appears driving towards them. K.I.T.T.: I couldn't agree more. Honker Muddlefoot: Uh, Who said that? K.I.T.T.: That would be me, Honker. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the voice of Knight Industries Two Thousand's Micro Processor. K.I.T.T. for easy reference, or "KITT" if you prefer. Mater: Dad Gum, It's alive too. K.I.T.T.: I've figured you could use some assistance. Dusty Crophopper: Could we ever. Pedro: No doubt. Cruz Ramirez: Isn't he amazing, Rod? Rod Redline: He sure is, Cruz. Finn McMissile: Good to see you again, K.I.T.T. K.I.T.T.: Same to you, Finn. Pound Cake: Wait, We didn't know you guys know each other. Finn McMissile: It's a long story, Pound Cake. K.I.T.T.: I am at your service. Princess Yuna: Well, We sure could use all the help from any cars. Lightning McQueen: No doubt, Yuna. Princess Yuna: This is rather surprising. So, Everyone got well acquainted with K.I.T.T.. Meanwhile, There were two ships crashing from outer space that was heading towards the Earth. Optimus Primal: What's the report? Tigatron: The Predacons has lost track of us. Then, It was heading towards the Crystal Empire. Back on Earth, Honker spotted something on his telescope. Honker Muddlefoot: (looking through his telescope) Hey, Everyone! Look! Sensei Garmadon: What is it, Honker? Tyrone: (points) I think I know what he's pointing at. Princess Flurry Heart: It's heading towards my home! Princess Yuna: We better check it out, Come on! So, Yuna and her friends set off to see where one ship was landing. At the Crystal Empire, The newspaper came as Shining Armor read about a spaceship crash landing somewhere in Equestria. Shining Armor: That's odd, Rumors must be spreading. Princess Cadance: Maybe. Armor Bride: Mom, Daddy! As they looked, They saw Yuna and her friends coming. Princess Cadance: What is it, Girls? Princess Yuna: Honker saw something landing somewhere near the empire! So, They off to investigate it. Meanwhile in Tartarus, The Predacon Ship crash landed in Tartarus. Bill Cipher: What the heck is that!? Nightmare Moon: I don't know, But something is on to us. Dark Sombra: Show yourself! And showing themselves are the Predacon, And leading them in Megatron. Megatron: It seems you could use some assistance, Yes. Bill Cipher: I don' believe it, It's Megatron's Predacon descendant! Princess Black Hole: No way! Then, The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and Megatron's Predacon Counterpart plans to steal the Journals, Ruling Armageddon and Weirdmageddon and destroy Yuna, her friends and cousins from stopping them. At the prison, The Predacons and the Decepticons came. Negaduck: Megatron, his descendant and their Predacons and Deceptions. Bushroot: Is that really them? Megavolt: Why are you all here? Megatron: Freeing you of course. Nightmare Moon: The Predacons and Decepticons are one of us. Bill Cipher: And with their help, We will rule the universe. HIM: This could the a glorious turn of events. Jackson Storm: You got that right, HIM. K.A.R.R.: Perhaps you could use my assistance as well. Jackson Storm: I like your style. Dark Sombra: And you are? K.A.R.R.: Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot, K.A.R.R. if you prefer. You can call me KARR. Princess Twivine Sparkle: K.A.R.R. seems like a promising vehicle. Fuzzy Lumpkins: Dang right. Mojo Jojo: Alright, We've got work to do. Soon, The Fearsome Crooks agrees to help them with their plan. Back with the foals and children, They've witnessed the Maximal Ship. Princess Yuna: I don't believe it, That must be the Maximal Ship. Then, Some strange robotic figures came out of the ship. Tigatron: Optimus, I don't think we're not the only ones here. Optimus Primal: Airazor, Status report. Airazor: It appears to be we are in Equestria, Home of all ponies. Rattrap: You mean to tell me we're at a home of all ponies? Princess Yuna: Who are you guys? Optimus Primal: My name is Optimus Primal, We've got a lot to explain. Pound Cake: That is so cool! So, They all meet at Golden Oaks Library. At the Castle of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Trixie begin the resurrection ceremony. Twilight Sparkle: It's time. Starlight Glimmer: We're ready, Twilight. Sunset Shimmer: Let's do it. Trixie: Well, Here it goes. At last, They have brought 1, 2, 5, 6 and 8 back. 1: Where are we? Twilight Sparkle: You're in Equestria, 1. We've brought you, 2, 5, 6 and 8 back. 2: Really? 9: Thank you, All of you. Starlight Glimmer: We're glad to help, 9. At last, The 9 Alliance gathered to protect all of humanity. Meanwhile, Optimus Primal explains about Megatron's Predacon counterpart. Princess Twila: No way! Tigatron: It's true. Optimus Primal: That's whole story, That is how we've crash landed on Earth. Princess Yuna: Is there anyway we can help, Optimus? Optimus Primal: You're going to need our help. Cheetor: And with some help from the other Maximals and Autobots, We're sure to win. Blackarachnia: Obviously. Optimus Primal: Will you help us? Prince Edmond: We'll do our best, Optimus. Then, Tyrone and the Dipper Clones discovers that the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, the Predacons, the Decepticons and some villains including Lockdown, K.A.R.R. and Tirek are on the move and coming for the Journals. Tyrone: Hey, Everyone! Look! Holley Shiftwell: (turns the viewing screen on) Tirek is free from Tartarus. K.I.T.T.: Oh my! Finn McMissile: What is it, K.I.T.T.? K.I.T.T.: My scanner was picking up something very evil. Mater: Mine too, K.I.T.T. Rhinox: I don't like the looks of this. Botanica: Me either, Rhinox. Tirek now eats the energy power crystals because he no longer stealing magic due to strength of every energy within it. Princess Yuna: We're gonna need help, Come on! So, Yuna and her friends left to get help. Soon, They came to see the Justice Squad for help. Darkwing Duck (Drake Mallard): Are you certain about this, Gosalyn? Gosalyn Mallard: It's true, Dad. That's why we need your help. Blossom: That can't be good. Princess Yuna: We'll win if we work together. Buttercup: I hope you're right, Yuna. Bubbles: Me too. SpongeBob SquarePants: We've faced many dangers before, We'll help you guys. To Be Continued Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225